


Wiedza jest tylko smyczą (a twoja wyjątkowo krótka)

by Filigranka



Series: Pot, łzy i szampan [8]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, bycie-ku-śmierci (sort of ;)), crack dla humanistów ;), eseje eseje, hate: connecting people vel negatywne emocje jako zaprawa, kategorie wangstu i angstu są postkolonialnym katowskim wyparciem, monologi monologi, podmiot czynności twórczych pisze by bawić autorkę, strumienie świadomości, teoria przebrana za fik, wywlekanie sobie wnętrzności i zawiązywanie w pętelki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vel Cloud nasiedział się w bibliotece Shinry i teraz ma; język ma, wreszcie, do wyrażenia swoich uczuć, język ładny, naukowy i zdystansowany. I może pomarudzić Rufusowi.</p><p>Derrida, Nietzsche, Rilke, Blake, jasne, Przemysław Czapliński, głęboka irytacja feminizmem i queer, zwłaszcza w wydaniach „posthumanoekobio" (sam posthumanizm, samo bio- etc. lubię), i genialny fik <i>Eidolion</i> – wszystko to powinno znaleźć się w zakładce „Inspiracje", bo fik jest inspirowany milionkroć mocniej niż zwykle. Właściwie to chyba teoria przebrana za fik. To jest wywlekanie własnych wnętrzności przebrane za fik, o. Czyli na wpół crack. Albo i bardziej.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wiedza jest tylko smyczą (a twoja wyjątkowo krótka)

Sztuka rządzenia. Sztuka retoryki. Chodź ze mną do filharmonii, Cloud, mówił Rufus, uśmiechając się, masz teraz czas, załatwię bilety, chodź, przebywanie ze sztuką odpręża, poznasz może nowe utwory, odkryjesz cud. Za uśmiechem, Strife wiedział, było pobłażanie, choć nie pogarda: Shinra nie odważyłby się pogardzać tym, co wielokrotnie go pokonywało. Problem nierozwiązany nie może być głupi. „Jeśli to zadanie jest głupie, to kim jesteś ty, który go nie umiesz rozwiązać?" ten głos guwernantek w prezydenckiej głowie, głos, który Cloud sobie tylko wyobrażał – może to była guwernant, może nikt nigdy nic takiego nie powiedział, skąd miałby wiedzieć? Pobłażanie, więc, może nawet podszyta pychą radość nauczania. Rufus mówił: chodź, pokażę ci, wykształcę cię, wychowam, jak małą roślinkę, jak dzikie zwierzątko, chodź, pokażę ci moją ucieczkę, mój bastion, to miejsce, gdzie, jak z kolei nauczono mnie, możemy mieć emocje, możemy być słabi – sztuka pozwala mężczyźnie płakać, padać na kolana, mówić głosem drącym od emocji. Chodź, Cloud, pokażę ci moje schronienie, nauczę cię, że tym jest właśnie sztuka, wychowam cię.  
        Strife śmiałby się – bo umiał, bo mógł, z takich rzeczy zawsze. Śmiech jest łatwiejszy od uśmiechu. Wiesz, co to jest sztuka, wiesz co to jest sztuka, władco Midgaru, panie na włościach zwanych Edge'em, znów na górze, książę w szklanym zamku, z nadwornym kompozytorem, potrzebnym, by wyrażał za ciebie uczucia, lęki, wszystko, czego tobie nie wolno? „Sublimacja ludzkiego bytu" (znów, wyobrażona odpowiedź do wyobrażonej riposty, bo Cloud wie, że nigdy tego nie powie, nigdy, póki ma resztki zdrowych zmysłów, nigdy, nie do Shinry, nie ten poziom intymności;do nikogo innego też nie, bo nikt inny nie zrozumie). Nie, Rufus, to, co nazywasz sublimacją, to twierdza vel – widzisz, uczę się, czytam – ujście vel bezpiecznik vel zawór vel matczyna spódnica vel raj. Nie dość realny, ale raj, powrót, ideał, wieża z kości, schronienie, tak, schronienie, wyraz, wreszcie wyraz wszystkiego, czego nie wolno i czego nie umiesz. Czy to zagrzebany w nim właśnie twój ojciec wyśnił Ziemię Obiecaną, nadzieję na to, że po wysiłku jest odpłata, że cierpienie w dzisiaj może być odkupione jutrem, że jutro, spełnione, szczęśliwe, perfekcyjne, doskonałe jutro nam wybaczy, bo będzie doskonałe; jak myślisz, Rufus? Zdradzę ci sekret... Albo nie, nie teraz, jeszcze za chwilę. W ramach wynagrodzenia za oczekiwanie – zdradzę ci teraz mały sekret. Sekrecik. Ten, który już znasz, ale rzadko o nim myślisz.  
        Ludzkie to niedoskonałe. Człowieczeństwo, to, mówią, dążenie, nie ideał i nie mają racji, ale do tego jeszcze dojdziemy; mają cień racji, przypadkowy cień w tym, że to nie ideał. Ideał więc to nie – tak. Doskonałe nie jest więc – tak. Nigdy nie jest ludzka. Wiesz, wiem, że wiesz. Znałeś go przecież, całe lata, prawda? Mijaliście się na korytarzach, musisz wiedzieć. Trudno wyprzeć, zamazać teorią coś, na co wpada się w windzie, na piętrze, przy automacie z kawą. Nawet jeśli temu czemuś rozkazuje.  
        Chociaż nie – jakaś dziewczyna z waszego sekretariatu, z waszego dawnego sekretariatu, powiedziała kiedyś pijana w barze, że chodziły plotki, sypiałeś. Ach, więc ci się udało. sypiać z czymś znaczy „wyprzeć kompletnie", zamieść pod maskę intymności. Bliskość, swojskość, cielesność – to dziecinne, wieczne  _mogędotknąć_ ,  _mogędotknąć_ ,  _dotykamniee_ i wyprowadzany zbyt spiesznie wniosek,  _istniejeistniejejakja_ ,  _narównympoziomie_ ,  _jestjakja_ , kompletnie nielogiczny, za to jakże konieczny. Zdrowy rozum, tak to nazywają, chociaż ty byś pewnie wolał imię brzytwy, ostrzejsze, bardziej wyrafinowane, odwołuje się do nazwiska, więc wiedzy, nie do potocyzmów. Może się nadziałeś na tę brzytwę, ale i tak wiesz, czym nie jest doskonałość, z literatury, z teorii, z refleksji, wyparłeś tylko dowód, przykład, nie hipotezę. Rzeczywistość, nie równanie. Jesteśmy śmiesznymi ludźmi, obaj, wiesz, Rufus?  
        Plotę trzy po trzy w ramach wynagradzania za odwlekanie sekretu – odwlekanie to ważne słowo: znalazłem tego filozofa w twojej bibliotece, prawie umarłem ze śmiechu, bo to dopiero zbiór znaków, ile dziesiątek tysięcy tomów tam zgromadziłeś? każdy odwołuje się do każdego, nie wątpię. W każdym razie: seks, hormony i prokreacja (odwołuję się do twojej ulubionej definicji miłości, doceniasz?) są w stanie wyprzeć wszystko. Wszystko. Nawet głębokie przekonanie solipsysty, mam nadzieję, iż doceniasz przykład, iż nie muszę rozwijać tego, co czai się za tym sformułowaniem.  
        Gajo, jak ty bardzo musiałeś być... Nie, miejmy trochę wyrozumiałości dla naszej godności. Musiałeś bardzo żałować, musisz bardzo żałować, że nie jesteś ogniem (ten tomik, kiedy na niego wpadłem, miał wytarte karki, literki zamazane od dotknięć spoconych opuszek, nie udawaj, że nie rozpoznajesz  _Boję-się-być-niepewnością-żal-mi-że-nie-jestem-ogn iem_ )  
        Co byśmy poczęli bez eufemizmu? Teraz widzimy jak w zwierciadle, niejasno, ale ujrzymy twarzą w twarzą – i to ma być obietnica? Prędzej groźba.  
        Widzisz, nie musisz mnie uczyć. I wiem, co to jest sztuka, właśnie wiem, niestety. Wolałbym twój zamek, bastion, twoją ucieczkę, naprawdę. Ci głupcy, którzy chcieliby zajrzeć zza zasłonę mówią niekiedy „dymy i lustra". Wolałbym cały gabinet zwierciadeł, wesoły lunapark, i cały dym tysięcy kominów, które uruchamiamy, bo musimy czymś zastąpić reaktory.  
        Nie. Tylko taki dym. Żaden inny. Wcale nie z powodu taniego resentymentu, wcale. Widzisz, inny dym zamiast zasłaniać, jest dla mnie drogą. Krzew ognisty, twierdzili w jakiejś dawnej religii, słup ognia i dymu, twierdzili, tak ukazał się im Pan. I mi też, Rufus, widzisz, jakże niefortunnie.  
        Co to jest sztuka? Mięsa – człowiek. Nie tylko ten zwykły. Ja i ty. Zack. Aerith. My wszyscy.  
        Przepraszam, że jestem zmęczony, zgorzkniały, że mam dość, że pozwalam sobie na żarty (tego by nie powiedział, poprawia się w myślach, nie przeprosiłby prezydenta, już nigdy więcej, choćby miał powód – są takie sytuacje, po których już nie można używać pewnych słów, bo te stały się drogą). To mniej żart niż myślisz, sztuka nie jest bezcielesną, abstrakcyjną twierdzą, tu tkwi twoja zasłona. Gdybym był ci w stanie wybaczyć, Shinrowiczu, zamilkłbym teraz. Moja wina. Serio. Serio, bo ty się nawet starasz, zawsze się starałeś, od samego początku. Sojusz. Znajomość. Sojusz. Widzisz, sęk w tym, że nas określają nasi wrogowie. A ja, rozumiesz, potrzebuję określenia. Wielu określeń – a raczej, innego. Dowolnego innego niż to jedno, które mam.  
        Rozumiesz, prawda, Rufus? Potrzebuję innego wroga, z bardzo wielu względów.  
        Sztuka jest cielesna. Jest zakorzeniona w naszych neuronach, a neurony, chociaż lubimy myśleć inaczej, są tak samo fizyczne jak wątroba. Pewne upokorzenie, nie? Cała ta nasza ubóstwiana wiedza, język, kultura, nasz ubóstwiany rozum – to tylko to samo, co nerki, co żołądek, co skóra, co krew, co... W porządku, nie będę popadał w obrzydlistwa. Sam je zdążyłeś pomyśleć.  
        Drobny sekrecik, ten, który może przeczuwasz, bo ciągle odwlekam i zasługujesz na zadośćuczynienie. Zadośćpoznanie? Zadośćnauczenie? Należy błogosławić te „pewne upokorzenia". W nich jesteśmy ludźmi. Należy je brać na ręce, przytulać i nigdy, nigdy, nigdy nie myśleć, że człowiek to dążenie, nigdy nie myśleć, że człowiek to tylko dążenie do doskonałości plus upadki, które są nieuniknionym efektem ubocznym. Krew, kości, wątroba, fizjologia to nie jest efekt uboczny, to nie jest coś do wyrzucenia. Wiem, że wierzysz teraz Planecie – ale nie wierz, kiedy ci to powie. Planeta jest za blisko ideału, by zrozumieć.  
        Opowiem ci kiedyś o... o po-Nibelheim. Opowiem ci. I to nie będzie ładna narracja, to nie będzie mózg ani Lifestream nawet, to będzie – chociaż będę mówił językiem – to będzie właśnie o ciele. O upokorzeniu. Nie, nie tak, jak w tych teoretycznych książkach, mielących ciało na interpretacje – to aż godne podziwu w swojej przebiegłości, ta kampania zawłaszczająca, dokonywane przez to, co cielesnością pogardza, prze ideał, przez utopie, przez... Tito. To trochę jak ty, kiedy przypisujesz sobie przed tłumem zwycięstwo nad Meteorytem. Albo nawet: przypisujesz je nam. To trochę jak to, co robiliście w reaktorach.  
        To będzie opowieść o krwi, o tlenie w płucach i komórkach, o spalonych włosach, o pękającej skórze, o bólu, o gotujących się gałkach ocznych, o mięśniach, o nerkach, o tym, że ludzie umierają zwykle we własnych wymiocinach, sikach, odchodach, zwłaszcza, gdy się boją – i przeżyją też w tym, właśnie w tym, głównie w tym. To kaci są ładni, czyści, uroczo sarkastyczni, to kaci mogą z tobą spokojnie omawiać  _teorie cielesności_. Że ja je teraz z tobą omawiam? Och, bo wpuściłeś mnie do biblioteki, bo przeżyłem, bo miałem dość czasu, by się umyć i wypłukać własne rzygi spod paznokci – wybacz obsceniczność – bo jestem teraz z tobą czyimś katem. Nie ofiarą, o, to na pewno. Dopuściłeś mnie do pańskiego stołu, a ja z wdzięczności grzecznie przeczytałem te książki i teraz cię zabawiam powodzeniem twojego projektu edukacyjno-wychowawczego. To nie do końca tak, ale tak też mogłoby być. Jesteśmy niedoskonali: mamy wiele prawd. Doskonałość ma pewnie wszystkie. Albo jedną i umie się nią zadowolić – chociaż nie, to umiar, a doskonałość, wbrew tym starym książkom, nie może być umiarkowana, ona jest tym, co rozbuchane, co przekracza granice, ekstremum.  
        (tego by nie powiedział, uznaje w wyobraźni Strife, tego też nie, bo wówczas Shinra zepchnąłby go na wody relatywizmu, jego, Clouda, problemów psychicznych, delikatnie, taktownie, oczywiście, wskazując na „tę twoją wielką fugę; chodź do mnie, żołnierzyku, uwierzę w twoje kłamstwa, spełnię twoje marzenia – albo na odwrót" i trzeba byłoby prychać z irytacją, wzruszać ramionami, wychodzić, rzucać „tito mi to", przerywać rozmowę).  
        O tym wszystkim. muszę ci kiedyś opowiedzieć, Rufus, bo cię właściwie lubię, a ty szukałeś wielkości, bieli, drogi do dążenia nawet w fizyczności, w chorobie, w kalectwie. Nie można dosłownie sypiać z Planetą, ale są inne sposoby, by zdobyć podobną intymność.  
        Może jednak kłamię. Może ci opowiem, bo ci zazdroszczę. Zazdroszczę ci dymu i luster. Sztuki-schronienia. Dymy i lustra, może jestem po prostu draniem, który chciałby ci je odebrać, bo twój ojciec, twoja korporacja zabrała mi moje. Nie wiem, czy naprawdę chcę pana krzywdzić, panie prezydencie. Chyba nie mam wyboru.  
        On? Dobre pytanie. Czy doskonałość ma wybór? Jeszcze lepsze, prawda? Bo niby tak, ale skoro jest doskonała, to jej czyny lub ich brak winny być takie same, a doskonałe, nie ukrywajmy, może być tylko jedno rozwiązanie... Trzeba było je sobie zadać wcześniej. Pytanie, znaczy. Teraz to już tito.  
        Sztuka, więc. Wielka sztuka, ta idealna sztuka, ta, która wpływa na nasze neurony tak samo dobrze, jak najdoskonalsze wymyślone przez twoją – twojego ojca, OK. – korporację programy, tak samo jak elektrowstrząsy albo światło, bo wszystko, co widzimy, to światło, więcej, wszystko, co czujemy i myślimy, to światło. Uwierz mi. Robili to na mnie, a czego nie zrobili, widziałem na innych. Ataki lękowe. Zmiana poglądów, wiary, nienawiści w miłość, wyciszenie bólu, wywołanie bólu. Samo światło. Stąd wiem na pewno, że neurony są fizyczne. I nie, nie rzucaj mi tej durnej opozycji formy-materii, nie mów, że neurony są duchem, który oczywiście, że ma władzę nad ciałem. Neurony są materią. Jeśli coś miałoby być tu formą, to tylko światło. Że forma nie powinna być rozróżnialną od materii? Och, Rufus, zapewniam cię, to teraz tylko w słowach tak brzmi – nie jest. Światło nie jest rozróżnialne od cielesności.  _Schema_ , odcisk, jedność materii i znaku, formy, tak było w jakimś podręczniku, który przeczytałem w twojej bibliotece, żeby jakoś ogarnąć ten bajzel we mnie. Niewiele dało, poza zbiorem słów, ale słowa są ładne. To byłaby jakaś ucieczka. Potencjalne twierdze są miłe, pozwalają zapomnieć, na sekundy.  
        Największa sztuka, rozumiesz już? jest cielesna w tym sensie, tylko w tym, ale to wystarcza, jest cielesna w przejawach działania. Robi z nami wszystko. Bierze nas i robi z nami, co chce. Chociaż to my musimy ją stworzyć.  
        Widzisz już? Nie jest ludzka. Jest doskonała. Jest piękna (Shinra powiedziałby teraz, Cloud jest pewien, ten cytat, ten o grozy początku i zawahałby się, czy dodać, aż Strife wyręczyłby go, pokazując, że tak, że można, nie boi się, nie boli go, to nie jest niegrzeczne: „straszliwy jest każdy anioł"). Jest tym jutrem, co do którego wierzymy, że uświęci, uzasadni nasze poświęcenia, grzechy, cierpienia niezawinione, że nam wybaczy. Że jest warte, że jest osiągalne. Że może uzasadnić. Że może coś. Najlepiej przyjąć nasze niedoskonałości, wyprostować je, ocenić jako etapy. Konieczności. Wygładzić.  
        Zaczynasz rozumieć, nie? To właśnie zasłona. Nadzieja. Ślepa wiara. Dlaczego niby cel jutrzejszy miałby być uzasadnieniem dla cierpienia dzisiaj? Dlaczego cokolwiek miałoby uzasadnić cierpienie? Większe dobro. Co warte dobro ufundowane na cierpieniu? Dlaczego niby akurat wielkość ma tu przesądzać? To biznes, tak myśleć. A biznes, wiemy, jest tylko lustrami i mgłą. Cierpienie, małe, pojedyncze, ono samo obala największe dobra. Dobro nie może zamknąć oczu na odrobinkę bólu, nie może go skwitować wzruszeniem ramion, bo staje się kolejnym złem, rozróżnialnym tylko po celu, wiemy to obaj, Rufus. Nasza nadzieja, że jutro to cierpienie zniknie, że się może nawet przyda – ona przy odrobinie szczęścia pomaga nam przetrwać ból. Ale nie usensawnia, chyba, że wszechświat jest dyktatorem również okrutnym, jak twoja korporacja. Twojego ojca, OK.  
        I widzisz, sztuka nie jest schronieniem ani ucieczką. Nie, doskonała sztuka jest tym spełnionym jutrem, które nie usensawnia ani nie udostępnia pokoi, byś lizał rany. Dlaczego miałaby?  
        Wiesz, czym jest sztuka czyli doskonałość, czyli to spełnione jutro? Tym, co rozpruwa ci żołądek, gardło, tym, co przebija cię na wskroś, tym, co pozwala ci leżeć w kałuży krwi, odchodów, wymiotów, wnętrzności, zachłystywać się własną krwią, podtrzymywać leżące na ziemi jelita – i cały czas się uśmiecha. Pięknym, idealnym, naprawdę pięknym uśmiechem. I cały czas jest doskonała. Naprawdę. Piękna. Nieludzka, niesamowita, totalnie nieludzka, jakby spoza wszystkiego, co znałeś, doskonaładoskonaładoskonała, aż się nie da wypowiedzieć, cały czas taka jest, nawet wtedy, kiedy twoje jelita brudzą jej buty, nawet wtedy, kiedy rzygasz u jej stóp własnym żołądkiem. Uśmiecha się. Jest doskonała. Twoje bycie nic dla niej nie znaczy, kompletnie nic. Jest absolutnie poza zasięgiem. A zabija cię, ot tak, samą obecnością, samą swoją doskonałością, przewagą, poza-ludzkością. Jej to nic nie obchodzi, bo stoisz o tyle niżej, o tyle niżej. Leżysz w kałuży krwi i myślisz sobie „jeśli wszyscy zginiemy, jeśli nie będzie ludzi, to ty też, bo kto cię będzie słucha, symfonia, kto cię przeczyta, poemacie", krzyczysz to nawet, ale jej to nie obchodzi. Bo jest doskonała, więc co jej po istnieniu, istnienie to coś niżej. I ty, choćbyś nawet to istnienie podtrzymywał, nadal jesteś niżej. Ona zginie może z tobą, ale nadal będzie doskonała. Trwanie niewiele tu zmienia. Będzie się uśmiechała.  
        Z naszego punktu widzenia, wykrwawiających się robaków, to będzie „śmianie się w twarz". Ale ona nie widzi naszych twarzy.  
        Widzisz teraz, dlaczego potrzebuję innych wrogów, tak bardzo? nie ze względu na nienawiść, nie; wrogowie zakreślają granice, a te, które mam, są definicją zbyt ogólną; nie jestem bogiem, nie jestem doskonałością, nie jestem jutrem, Gajo, każdy potrzebowałby precyzyjniejszych odniesień dla tożsamości.  
        Och, wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć, Rufus. Że za długo, zbyt intensywnie. Że nie powinienem, nie o nim, że bardzo się skupiam i dlatego wszędzie dostrzegam. Możliwe.  
        Co nie zmienia faktu, że to jest to, co ja widzę za sztuką. Nie twierdzę, nie ucieczkę, nie coś, co pozwala mi wreszcie być człowiekiem, bo wyraża moje emocje. Nie, ja tam widzę jego. I Nibelheim, Aerith, i coś, co pozwala być człowiekiem o tyle, że samo nim nie jest, nie jest ciałem, nie jest upokorzeniem, nie jest bólem, już nie, odrzuciło to w „dążeniu". Widzę tam doskonałość, która się objawia, więc płomienie, więc przebite wnętrzności, więc te jelita oraz ekskrementy na podłodze, tak się czuję, kiedy się nadziewam na kanty doskonałości, właśnie tak, a ona dalej jest – symfonia przecież będzie grana, wiersz czytany. Wykrwawię ci się w filharmonii, przejdźmy do początku.  
        Koniec odwlekania, czas na sekret: doskonałość nie wybacza. Nigdy. Nie może. Nie taka stworzona przez ludzi, bo może ci bogowie, w których wierzono dawniej... Ideał nie wybaczy nam, bo jakże by mógł? Ideał nie ma czego wybaczać sobie ani nigdy niczego jemu nie wybaczono, prawda? Bo w trakcie procesu stwarzania doskonałości, choć jest miejsce na porażki i ponowne próby, nie ma miejsca na wybaczenie. I potem cóż, doskonałość. Dlaczego coś, czemu nigdy nie wybaczono i co nie potrzebuje wybaczać sobie, miałoby wybaczyć nam? Niedoskonałym? Czemu doskonałe jutro miałoby wybaczyć kalekiemu wczoraj? Z miłosierdzia? Z pychy? Ci dawni bogowie, oni pewnie tak. Ale nasza doskonałość, tymi ręcami wytworzona? Czy kiedykolwiek poznała pychę, nie słuszną wyższość? A okazanie miłosierdzia zniszczyłoby cały proces jej stwarzania, więc nigdy go jej nie okazano, prawda? Zawsze tylko biznes. Większy pożytek. Jak coś, co nie rozumie ani nie zna niedoskonałości, mogłoby ją nam wybaczyć, mogłoby uznać nas za równych sobie na tyle, by w ogóle rozmyślać nad tą kwestią. Jak coś nieludzkiego miałoby dać nam ludzkiego przebaczenia?  
        Czy przebaczasz benzynie, kiedy ją lejesz do baku? Dlatego, Rufus, Planeta ci nie wybaczy. Ani tobie, ani mi, chociaż też nie ukarze. Dla cyklu życia jesteśmy paliwem, niczym więcej. Nie znajdziesz w niej osądu ani uzasadnienia, tak, jak w tobie nie znajduje ich cielesność. Czy osądzasz elektrony, kiedy piszesz na laptopie?  
        Dlaczego walczę, więc? Bo nie ma nic, czego bym... Tak, tak właśnie, czytałeś raporty, łał, czuję się zaszczycony (wie na pewno, że tamten by się nie wstrzymał, że wtrąciłby, wie na pewno, że czytał – z ostrych, okrutnych słów, które nie mogłyby tak ranić, gdyby tamten nie wiedział, to wie): czego bym nie cenił. Nie kochał, jeśli chcesz być sentymentalny. Jeżeli ty też nie łapiesz, to bardzo mi przykro. Serio: skoro potrzebuję innych wrogów, innych dookreśleń, to wolałbym różnorodność.  
        Doskonałość nam nie wybaczy, nigdy, bo nie może, taka jest jej cena. Taką ją uczyniliśmy, taką ją czynimy, kiedy decydujemy się spróbować ją stwarzać. Koniec sekretu.  
        Nasze jutro, nasza własnoręcznie zrobiona, wychuchana doskonałość, nasza bahamucia utopia, wymarzone jutro, klucz do końca historii, do końca cierpień, nasz cudowny, ukochany, idealny postęp, krzywa wznosząca w czasie i przestrzeni, nasz punkt szczytu, kres planów i kres marzeń, nadzieja, to, co nas napędzało, co uzasadniało cierpienie oraz poświecenie – cóż, dla mnie raczej „siebie", w twoim przypadku hojnie szafowane cudze... Już, już wracam do tematu. Ta dygresja tylko przedstawia skalę. I co? Nasze bahamucie, ifrycie, pieprzone jutro śmieje się, śmiało się nam obu w twarz.  
        To właściwie smutne, ten sekret. Nie tamten, ten prywatny. Widzisz, Rufus, geostigma to nie była pokuta. To nie droga do zadośćuczynienia, wyrównania, to nie jest powolne usprawiedliwienia ani sprawiedliwość, ani nic, co może oczyścić, co może dać nam przepustkę do tego wymarzonego, doskonałego jutra, w którym nasze poświęcenia, winy, niedoskonałości, grzechy, błędy, cokolwiek, zostaną przemyte szmateczką, uzasadnione, wyczyszczone.  
        A prywatnie? Proste. Skoro geostigma to nie pokuta (teraz, nawet w myślach, nawet w urojonych konwersacjach Strife łagodził głos, aż do momentu, kiedy otulał jak warstwa śniegu ziemię i ziarna, by nie zginęły), to...  
        (ciekawe, czy te oczy byłyby dla niego lustrami w czymś jeszcze, poza kolorem, czy otworzyłyby się tak samo szeroko, jak jego własne, kiedy zrozumiał wreszcie wszystko, na wszystkich planach, również tym najmniejszym może, najmniej istotnym – a przecież bolesnym, tak bolesnym...)  
        O n  nam nie wybaczył, nie wybacza, i nie wybaczy.  
       


End file.
